


Rainy Days

by Far_Away_From_Sane



Series: Thominewt [5]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bottom Thomas, IT-expert!thomas, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, OT3, Rainy Days, Thomas is self conscious, Thominewt, and SMUT, apartment in NYC, his boyfriends love him, if that wasn't obvious, soldier!minho, soldier!newt, teresa says like one thing, there is so much love and fluff in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Away_From_Sane/pseuds/Far_Away_From_Sane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas needs to know that he's loved, his boyfriends show him in the only way they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> So....this happened. Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine, and this is the second time I'm writing smut EVER so be nice. Enjoy I guess.

Thomas was on his way home after a particularly long day, he had the misfortune of ending up on the seventh floor that evening, and no one wanted to be on the seventh floor. He wasn't even supposed to be there but the person who usually checked the lockers called in sick last minute and since Thomas was the best with computers in the building, probably in the district, he was assigned to the seventh floor. The seventh floor was where all the cables in the building went, basically the powerhouse of the whole building. And so he had to go through a total of 64 lockers, 6 400 extension cables, and I'm not even going to try to calculate how many cables that would mean.

Thomas was absolutely famished and he couldn't wait to get home to his cat and his boyfriends and their cozy apartment. He figured his day would get better as soon as he left the WCKD building, boy was he wrong.  
He met Teresa, his sister who also happened to be one of his coworkers, on the way out, and she smiled slightly, "rough day huh?" he nodded silently.

"Well it's about to get better, it's raining outside, might wanna grab an umbrella" Thomas groaned, this was so not his day.

"I didn't bring one, can I borrow yours? please?"

"Dude no, how am I supposed to get home if you take mine, ask Chelsea, I'm sure she has one" Teresa winked, Thomas rolled his eyes and waved her goodbye with a promise to call as soon as he got home. She was always trying to set him up with people even though he had clearly stated several times that he had two boyfriends, Teresa would just shrug him off with a light "you can do better."

And he knew what she meant, she only wanted what was best for him, his boyfriends were military guys, which meant that at any given moment, he could lose them both. Teresa threatened them several times with killing them, (which could probably get her in some serious trouble, given their position) she said that if they didn't come back she would personally raise them from their grave only to kill them herself. Overprotective didn't even begin to describe Teresa.

Only when Thomas made it out of the WCKD building did he notice how heavy the rain was, the rain was falling like a high pressured shower and the traffic was jammed because of some accident higher up the road. Taxi and bus was not an option anymore. Even though he lived ten minutes away if he walked, he always preferred to ride the bus or taxi, maybe it was the way the lights that passed turned into straight lines from the speed of the vehicle or maybe it was the fact that he could concentrate on the people and buildings passing by without having to worry about keeping his own eyes on the road or crashing into someone on the street.

He started walking down the street, the heavy rain hitting him hard had him covering his head with his bag and walking just a little bit faster. He crossed the street ahead without really looking, which resulted in him almost getting hit by a car and a few seconds of heart palpitations.

He made it back to the apartment in a relatively good time for dinner, despite the fact that he was soaked to the bones and almost got hit by a car he felt happy to be home. As he searched for his keys in his pockets he could hear some yelling from inside which made him worry, he hurried up his search and quickly opened the door as soon as he found them. The site that greeted him was not what he was expecting.

There in the middle of their apartment stood two shirtless, sweaty and extremely bulky guys, also known as Thomas's boyfriends. He hadn't noticed that he was frozen in the doorway, drooling over their shirtless bodies until two very different kinds of laughs filled the apartment. "Seeing something you like Tommy?" Newt questioned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk to match his attitude.

"Jesus Christ, don't do that!" Thomas exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air, this was clearly not the reaction his boyfriends had been expecting and they frowned, "now who pissed in your cereal shank?" Minho joked.

"Nothing, it's nothing, I'm sorry, I just...I heard yelling and I got worried, and this hasn't exactly been the best day of my life so I'm a lil bit cranky" he answered while shrugging off his coat and tossing his shoes somewhere in the hallway.

"Everything okay at work? with Teresa?" Newt's voice grew sour at the mention of his sister's name, "I got assigned to the seventh floor" that was enough of an answer since both of his boyfriends winced at the mention of the hell hole, Thomas had explained enough to them in the past for them to understand what a terrible floor it was.

"And of course Teresa is still finding me dates which I so nicely have to decline every single day, but other than that I'm fine, oh and I almost got hit by a car on my way back but I'm fine."

Minho and Newt were by his side in milliseconds, examining his body and tugging at different body parts to make sure that he was okay, even though he had just previously said that he was indeed fine. The close proximity of his boyfriends shouldn't have been a problem considering the fact that this was not the first time Thomas had seen them shirtless but this time it bothered him, it bothered him how confident they were in their bodies and how they walked with pride whilst Thomas always walked with a hunched back and four layers of clothes on.

He pried their hands off of him, "honestly I'm fine, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, It wont happen again, now, should I cook or...?" Newt shook his head, "no it's my turn today" Thomas nodded, "well I'm off to grab a shower, I'll see you in a bit" he was about to walk away when a hand grabbed his and made him turn around again.

"Mind if I join?" Minho wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and normally Thomas would have jumped at the chance of steamy shower sex with Minho but now, not so much, a shower with Minho meant being naked and bare to Minho's eyes and he couln't handle that right now, not when Minho himself looked like a Greek god.

"Maybe some other day" he mumbled and smiled slightly, he turned around before he could see the disappointment on Minho's face and raced to the bathroom.

"Something's wrong with him" Minho stated and Newt whacked him on the head with a kitchen towel, "no shit Sherlock, the boy looked like he was about to bloody piss his pants just by the thought of getting in the shower with you, what did you do?"

Minho shrugged, he really had no idea.

When it was time for dinner Minho knocked on the bathroom door, Thomas jumped slightly from where he was standing on the scale weighing himself, "dinner time!" Minho called.

"I'll be right out" he managed to reply without stuttering, he pushed the scale under the sink and made his way out of the bathroom to the kitchen. Newt had served up three plates with mac n cheese and Thomas widened his eyes when he saw how much he had on his plate, "I'm really not that hungry, can you take some of mine?" he didn't wait for an answer before he took two big scoops and put them on Minho's and Newt's plates.

"Thomas you barely got anything left now, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he smiled and hoped it looked genuine but of course his boyfriends saw through it. "No, hey, come on don't do that, tell us" Newt stood up and walked around the table to sit by Thomas, Minho followed his lead and pulled Thomas onto his lap.

"Guys, honestly I'm fine" Thomas tried to get up from Minho's lap but the arms around his waist made it impossible for him to move, "Tommy" Newt mumbled and went to caress Thomas's cheek but he turned his head away.

"Tommy, why won't you let us touch you?" Newt whispered and Thomas turned to look Newt in the eyes.

"It's stupid" he whispered but Newt shook his head and Minho tightened is arms around his waist, "tell us."

Thomas could feel Minho's dog tags against his back and he could see them dangle off of Newt neck and moving slightly on his chest every time he breathed, he closed his eyes only to open them when he felt a hand on his cheek. Newt was looking at him with his worried mother hen look and it made Thomas feel even worse, he didn't want to worry them.  
"I...I'm not like you guys" Thomas murmured and he felt Minho scoff, "what the hell is that supposed to mean shank?"

"Minho" Newt scolded and made a gesture for Thomas to evaluate.

"I am not brave...like you guys and... I am not....ugh this is so hard" he buried his face in his hands, trying to string together a sentence was harder than he'd expected.

"You're not...what?" Minho started and Thomas uncovered his face, "Well for starters, I'm a nerd, all I do is obsess over computers, and I'm not strong like you guys, not just physically but mentally too, and...I don't have the muscles, and I know it sounds stupid but you have the perfect bodies and I'm scrawny and weird and... and I honestly don't know- don't understand why you keep staying with me."

There was a beat of silence where both guys tried to collect their thoughts while the third tried not to panic, "then let us show you."

"Huh?"

"Let us show you why we love you" Newt said and stood, Minho followed his move and stood up with Thomas in his arms, Thomas made a sound of surprise, "aren't I heavy?" he asked and Minho grimaced like Thomas had just said the weirdest thing in the world, "heavy?! you weigh nothing, what are you babbling about?" Thomas blushed.

Minho carried him to the bedroom with Newt trailing after them. The king sized bed and the big windows with the view of New York City combined with the heavy rain painting the windows was a beautiful sight.

Thomas gasped when Minho laid him down on the bed as gently as possible, as if he would break if he went a little too rough on him. Minho straightened up to take his shirt off and he threw it somewhere on the floor. Newt copied his move.

Now, Thomas had two beautiful shirtless guys in front of him standing shoulder to shoulder, looking at him with hunger, lust, love. Thomas moved so that he was seated at the end of the bed, he looked up through his long lashes and breathed out a long sigh of content. They were looking at him, and only him. He stood up at the foot of the bed and reached out with his hand to touch Newt's chest.

Newt's chest was warm, skin smooth, and he could feel his heart beating, a constant reminder that Newt was there, and not away fighting a war. Thomas moved his hand upward until his fingers touched Newt's collarbone, there they stayed and traced the bone slightly, as to not put too much pressure on the frail looking bone. 

Thomas traced light patterns on Newt's shoulders as if he was exploring his body for the first time, Newt moaned a breathless moan which made Thomas look up from where he was tracing patterns on the pale shoulders, he smiled when he saw that Newt's eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. Thomas leaned forward a little to press his lips to Newt's shoulder which emitted a pleasurable sound from the latter, he moved his lips from the pale shoulders to the tanned and broad shoulders.

He pressed his hands flat on the tan skin, lips still pressed against the shoulder and breathed a sigh, his pale hands made a nice contrast against the tan skin, this is where he wanted to be. He traced his hands down Minho's chest until they landed on his hips, he caressed the skin and Minho let out a slight moan that barely reached Thomas's ears.

He reached for one of Minho's hands and one of Newt's and pulled them close to his lips so he could kiss the knuckles, he tugged on the hands and backed until his legs hit the bed and he fell backwards, dragging Newt and Minho with him.

Minho surged forward and captured Thomas's lips in a passionate kiss, Minho kissed him like it was the first time, he explored Thomas's mouth and caressed his tongue with his own, Thomas's moans were swallowed by Minho as he kept on savouring Thomas's taste. Newt sat beside them and stroked Minho's back while he waited for his turn to kiss Thomas.

When Minho broke the kiss he sat up only to have his lips captured by Newt, who grabbed the younger's jaw to hold him in place and tasted Thomas off of Minho, the kiss was full of tongue and teeth but they didn't care, the desperation is what made it such a good kiss. They kissed like it was their last.

When they broke the kiss they turned to look at Thomas who had his eyes focused on them and his mouth slightly open, Newt smiled and leaned forward to peck him on the lips. He moved his hands down the younger one's body until he reached the waistline where Thomas's sweatpants were hanging low. He kissed his way down the brown haired boy's body and the said boy moaned with every press of lips to his skin.

Newt pressed his lips to the obvious tent in the younger's pants making him buck his hips, tugged the sweatpants down and the boy was now left in nothing but his boxers. He mouthed and licked and sucked on the younger's hard on through his boxers until he was begging him to take them off, and so he did.

When his boxers were gone his erection sprung up and landed with a thud on his stomach, he blushed a full on body blush and turned his face to the side. Minho grabbed his chin and made him look him in the eyes, "you're beautiful" he murmured and kissed his lips in the sweetest manner he had ever kissed anyone in.

Newt smiled up at them and grabbed Thomas by the base of his cock, he slowly stroked him from base to tip and from tip to base, Thomas was so hard and he was already leaking precum. "Please" he whispered and how could Newt resist that?

He put his lips on Thomas's swollen head and sucked slightly, the younger whimpered into Minho's mouth and bucked his hips, Minho placed a hand on his hips to keep him in place and the younger groaned.

Newt surprised him by taking him whole and his whole body shook with sudden pleasure, Newt bobbed his head up and down Thomas's length while Minho moved his mouth from Thomas's lips to his temple, to his cheeks and to his neck, he pressed open mouthed kissed all over that had Thomas moaning his name.

Only when Newt's fingers traced his entrance did he tense, Newt noticed and pulled him out of his mouth to soothe Thomas's tense thighs, "it's okay, I'll be careful, I promise" Thomas didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous, they had done this a dozen times before, but everything felt so new and exciting and scary now.

He felt Minho's lips leave his body and suddenly no one was touching him and he felt empty, the feeling disappeared as soon as it arrived because there was a finger teasing his hole and Minho was sitting on his face, his balls hitting Thomas's chin, begging him to touch him, and how could he resist? It wasn't often that he got to see a submissive Minho and whenever it happened he would savour the moment or as long as he could.

He grabbed Minho's thighs and spread them a little extra, he grabbed Minho's cheeks and spread them apart so that he had a clear view of his puckered whole, opening and closing, waiting for something to fill it up. It gave a clear thought of what his boyfriends had been up to before he showed up. He licked a little kitten lick at the hole and the moan that Minho let out was down right hot.

Thomas had almost forgotten his own pleasure until he felt two fingers enter him, he moaned and pressed his face in between his boyfriends cheeks and attacked the hole. He sucked and licked around it, he rolled his tongue around the hole and pushed it inside, Minho grabbed Newt's hair and yanked him up so that he could kiss him, as Newt was yanked forward his two fingers inside of Thomas pushed in a little further which hit his sweet spot, he emitted a moan so sinful and the vibrations his mouth made had Minho shaking.

Newt grabbed onto Minho's cock with one hand while the other continued to penetrate Thomas's hole and Thomas continued to suck and lick and tongue fuck Minho's hole. It didn't take long before Minho was a shaking mess and with a last tug and lick he spilled all over Newt's hand and Thomas's chest. Once he rode out his high he climbed off Thomas and kissed his red and swollen lips. 

"So good, you were so good" he whispered words of praise in between the kisses and Thomas smiled a little, "Newt I think I'm good" he murmured and Newt stopped his administrations, "you sure?" he whispered back and Thomas nodded.  
Newt slipped his fingers out which left Thomas with and empty feeling, Minho grabbed the lube from the nightstand and poured a generous amount in his hands, he grabbed Newt's dick and stroked it and Newt leaned forward to kiss him.

When Minho deemed him slick enough he broke the kiss and pushed Newt toward Thomas, he placed his hands on Thomas's hips and lined himself up with Thomas's entrance, he slowly pushed himself and Thomas whined in discomfort, it hurt a little but Minho's steady hands on his chest made him relax a little, he nodded when he felt ready enough, "move" he murmured.

Newt went slow at first, long and steady thrusts that had Thomas moaning, he tried to quiet down his moans but Minho noticed, "don't. We want to hear you, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you're so beautiful."

"You're ours Tommy" Newt said as he sped up his thrusts, "I'm yours."

Newt started thrusting faster, slamming into his prostate every time, making him see stars, his moans got louder and so did Newt's grunts, Newt grabbed Thomas's leaking dick and pumped as he sped up even more and Minho sucked on Thomas's nipples. It was all too much, the pleasure he was experiencing was from another planet, completely out of this world, his eyes rolled back into his skull and he arched his back, he was so close.

As Newt slammed into his sweet spot, tugged on his dick, and Minho sucked on his nipples he came with a shout and the pleasure was so good that he was sure that he was going to pass out. He cried out and spurted all over Newt's chest, he knew for sure that this was the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had and it wasn't ending, his stomach curled in on itself and he suceeded in coming a second time sending another load of white liquid across Newt's chest and he trashed around trying to make the overwhelming pleasure stop.

"Shhh, we got you, it's okay, we love you" Newt and Minho murmured as he came down from his high, he was so tired and so overwhelmed, "sleep" he whispered. Minho and Newt nodded, sleep sounded good, Newt's hand accidentally brushed against his sensitive dick and he whimpered, "shh, I'm sorry, it's okay, rest, I love you."

Thomas fell asleep to the sound of the rain painting the windows and the slow murmurs of praise from his lovers. 

They loved him, and he loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very appreciated.


End file.
